


Home Is with the One You Love

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Moving In Together, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Acxa moves into Allura's quarters on the Atlas as they prepare to return to space.





	Home Is with the One You Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 22: **Moving In Together** or ~~Adopting a Child~~.

“But...is that...”

Acxa dumped her bag onto the couch and raised an eyebrow at her. “Yes, these are all my things.”

Allura felt a sinking sensation in her stomach. She brought so little to her rooms on the Atlas as it was. She had been hoping Acxa would bring some things to breathe life into the place. Make it feel more lived in as they ventured out into space again.

“You brought nothing else with you when you came to join us on Earth?” Allura asked gently, dreading the other possibility.

“I have nothing else,” Acxa said, devoid of any upset over the matter. “I have never lived long enough in one place to warrant accumulating possessions.”

That made Allura only feel worse. Even as they had fought their way around the universe, she and the Paladins had collected small things here and there. Her own collection of possessions was small, but she had more than Acxa.

Their quarters would feel more hers than _theirs_.

“This bothers you?” Acxa asked, walking over and brushing Allura’s cheek with the back of fingers. “Why?”

Allura sighed and caught her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I wanted our quarters to feel like a home, but I have so few possessions myself.”

Acxa frowned and looked around. “I’ve never grown attached to places as others do.” She turned back to Allura and touched the centre of her chest lightly. “This is home because you are here.”

Heat rushed to Allura’s face and she tried to will it away. They had been together long enough that such things should not make her blush like an adolescent first discovering love and attraction.  She couldn’t think how to respond, so she sighed and leaned forward, resting her forehead against Acxa’s.

“I love you too,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
